five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Balloon Boy
Balloon Boy '(pl. Balonowy Chłopiec), w skrócie BB, jest jednym z nowych antagonistów w grze ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Wygląd Ballon Boy jest animatronikiem podobnym do człowieka, z trójkątnym nosem, kremową cerą, niebieskimi oczami, jasnopomarańczowymi włosami i uśmiechem na twarzy. Podobnie jak "Toy'owe" animatroniki ma różowo-czerwone policzki. Nosi czerwono-niebieską koszulkę w paski, na której znajdują się dwa białe guziki (gdy nie jest w naszym biurze posiada on czarne guziki) oraz czapeczkę-śmigiełko z takim samym wzorem i kolorami co koszulka. Oprócz tego ma niebieskie spodnie, brązowe buty, żółty balonik z czerwonym paskiem oraz tabliczkę z napisem '''"Balloons!" Zachowanie BB nie porusza się, aż do 2 nocy. Znajduje się on w Kąciku Zabaw, a gdy chce się dostać do biura, przechodzi przez Lewy Szyb Wentylacyjny. Kiedy się przemieszcza, gracz może usłyszeć, ja mówi lekko zniekształconym, lecz ludzkim głosem "Hi!" lub "Hello!". Czasem (najczęściej, kiedy znajduje się w biurze) tylko chichocze. BB nie wejdzie do biura, kiedy jest w wentylacji, a gracz ma założoną maskę Freddy'ego. Jednak gdy gracz go zignoruje i sprawdzi kamerę, BB wejdzie do naszego biura i zacznie się głośno śmiać. Wyłączy całkowicie latarkę, co skutkuje zaatakowaniem przez Foxy'ego. Ballon Boy nie opuści biura, dopóki noc się nie skończy. Ciekawostki * Pomimo, że Balloon Boy jest uciążliwy, nie jest on agresywny. Nie atakuje on gracza bezpośrednio, więc jest on jedynym animatronikiem, który nie posiada Jumpscare'a. (Oczywiście nie zapominając o Endoskeletonie, lecz on może być jedynie halucynacją). * BB i Kukiełka to jedyne animatroniki, które nie posiadają swoich odpowiedników w FNaF1, co czyni ich kompletnie oryginalnymi, nowymi postaciami w FNaF2. ** Ta dwójka jest również jedyną parą animatroników, które nie przypominają wyglądem zwierząt. Po Balloon Boy'u widać, że jest on humanoidem, natomiast Marionetka jest prawdopodobnie połączeniem różnych zabawek. ** W przypadku Marionetki, niektórzy gracze twierdzą, że jest przedstawiona w FNaF1 jako płaczące dziecko z plakatów. * Balloon Boy to jedyny animatronik, który mówi pełne słowa, nie zniekształconym, lecz ludzkim głosem. * Kiedy znajduje się w Lewym Szybie Wentylacyjny, jego balonik i znak znikają. W biurze w jakiś sposób je odzyskuje. Prawdopodobnie w szybie trzyma je za sobą. * BB jest jednym z dwóch animatronów, którego oczu endoszkieletu nigdy nie pokazano (drugim jest Toy Bonnie). ** Mimo to czasami możemy dostrzec screen Toy Bonniego bez jego oczu, co czyni Balloon Boya jedynym takim animatronikiem. * Nigdy nie pokazano części endoszkieletu Balloon Boya, co może wskazywać na to, że w ogóle go nie posiada. * BB ze wszystkich animatronów może najdłużej zostać w biurze. * Możliwe, że jego śmiech i wypowiadane słowa przyciągają nowsze animatroniki do biura, ponieważ Phone Guy wspomina, że reagują na hałasy i ruchy w miejscu, gdzie są ludzie. * BB to jedyny animatronik, który nie pojawia się w Pośmiertnych Minigrach. * Balloon Boy może dostać się pod nasze biurko. Zmienia się wtedy jego kolor oczu, nosa, czapki, policzków i powiek. Fani gry uznali to za halucynację i nazwali "Balloon Girl". * BB to jeden z 4 animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w korytarzu przed biurem, zanim do niego wejdą. Pozostałe to Toy Bonnie, Marionetka oraz Chica. * Jego figurka za ukończenie Custom Night "Noc Odmieńców" (ang. Night of Misfits) ma okrągły, czerwony nosek stykający się z jego oczami, zamiast jego zwykłego, trójkątnego nosa. * BB jest jednym z 2 animatronów, które w nagrodę za przejście Custom Night, jest przedstawiony jako figurka. Drugim jest Toy Bonnie. * Kiedy Balloon Boy jest w biurze w tym samym czasie co Bonnie, Chica, Freddy lub Toy Freddy, nie można go (BB) zobaczyć, jednak słyszymy jego śmiech. ** Golden Freddy i BB mogą zostać zauważeni razem (w biurze), ale bardzo rzadko. * Kiedy spojrzymy na kamerę w Lewym Szybie Wentylacyjnym, BB ma czarne guziki, ale w biurze są białe. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane słabym oświetleniem lub jest to zwykły błąd. * Balloon Boy to jedyny animatronik niewspomniany przez Phone Guy'a. * Jego śmiech czasem słychać mimo, że się nie porusza. * Czapeczkę BB można zdjąć z jego głowy. Jest to pokazane w jednym z teaser'ów do FNaF3. * Jest teoria, że Balloon Boy jest tylko halucynacją * BB jest uznany za sprzedawcę balonów. GaleriaKategoria:Fnaf 2Kategoria:Animatroniki BBStartOff.png BBStartOn.png BBAirVent.png BBOfficeAirVent.png BBOffice.png BBDraw.png BBDoll.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Samce